More Than A Memory
by claceforevs
Summary: Jace is the charming golden boy at St. Xavier's. What happens when the charming boy meets the red-headed dork of St. Xavier's?
1. Chapter 1

"Clary, hurry up! I have to be at Taki's by 8 or Garroway will fire me, and I won't have enough to support you, and -,"

"Mom, relax. I'm ready and Simon will be coming anytime now, you don't have to keep rushing me," Clary groaned. As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Okay, Simon's here. I got to go now, Clary. Enjoy your day at St. Xavier's!" With that, Clary went out to meet Simon and walked to St. Xavier's.

"Hey, Clary, remember the day when Jordan spilled his juice box over his pants? That was hilarious." Clary loved moments like that, just her and her best friend, Simon. They continued on the bus.

"So, this is the so-called St. Xavier's which will 'make me improve in both mental and physical health'." Jace glanced around, sunglasses in hand. "Really, Master Jace? Master Wayland said it'd be good for you, it's best to believe it," Edward, Jace's family butler scolded. Jace rolled his eyes. Edward could be a little grandmotherly at times.

"Jace!" A voice called out from far. Jace spun around, surprised to see Aline rushing towards him.

He'd met Aline 2 years ago during summer vacation, and they had been dating since. He didn't know what he saw in her; maybe it was just for her looks. Kaelie and Seelie walked over too. They looked like twins, just that Kaelie was taller, and Seelie was slightly stouter. One thing Jace knew for sure - he was sick of her.

"They should make bigger doors for the bus! Or they could invent some -,"

"Simon, shut up. I know how much you love stuff like that, but you don't have to apply it to everything, all the more a bus!" Clary interrupted. Simon gave her a look of petrification, which she returned with one of her own.

"Girls these days. Fawning over boys for their looks, nothing more. He looks and seems like a total asshat," Simon spat. Clary turned her gaze to who Simon was referring to, when she saw Jace. Beautiful and leonine. He looked like the prince from her dreams, the one she always lived happily ever after with. But there was something about this guy. Contrary to the man of her dreams, this guy had a cockish air to him. "C'mon, Simon, let's go." Clary tugged Simon's arm.

There was something about this guy, some mystery behind all the airs he's put on. She couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, but it was there.

Jace didn't understand why the girls around him tended to behave that way. He knew that he was good-looking, no doubt. But these girls, they were…so superficial, they barely understood or knew him, they just fawned after his looks, nothing more. It was tiring.

Then he saw her.

She, unlike all the other girls, didn't stare at him continuously. He noticed the empty seat next to her and plopped himself down next to her. Expecting screams of joy, he got an icy stare from her instead.

"Shouldn't you ask before you casually take a seat anywhere?" Clary raised her eyebrows.

"Should I?" Jace answered, standing up. "Well, Ms.…"

"Clarissa, but they call me Clary."

"Well, Ms. Clary, may I have the honor of sitting by your side?" Jace asked in a mocking tone.

"Hey Jace, I figured you'd feel more comfortable not sitting with a loser, so I saved you a seat," Aline cooed, sauntering over to Jace. Clary rolled her eyes.

"No thanks, Aline, I find more joy where I am right now, thank you."

Clary snickered but stifled it before it turned into giggles

Aline's eyes widened, obviously taken aback by his words, then narrowed them at Clary. "Whatever. My parents are out of the country this week. Could you give me a ride home? You can stay for a while if you'd like." Aline twirled her hair.

"Yeah, I'll tell Edward later," Jace mumbled. Aline cat-walked away.

"So…Clary, I'm kinda puzzled by your obvious dislike towards me," Jace started.

"Are you for real?" Clary laughed.

"Well, the other girls have constantly made small talk with me, and some have flung themselves at me. But you, despite my staggering good looks -"

"Can you shut up?" Clary snapped.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR SEATS THIS INSTANT!" Mr. Lightwood yelled. With that the lesson started. He asked Jace a few questions during the lesson, and surprisingly, he answered them correctly.

"Well, you did not strike me as someone with much intellect." Clary mumbled to Jace. He gave her a look of astonishment. Curly, golden blond hair, with long eyelashes that looked gold in the light. He was beautiful. It seemed as if she'd seen him somewhere else before…

"Admiring my beauty?" Jace's voice cut through her thoughts. No, it couldn't be him…their personality. Right, it couldn't be. But what if…

"Jace, have you ever-," the bell cut her off. She shook her head as Jace gave her a look.

He seemed like him so much, yet they were worlds apart.

Jace shook his head. She looked like her so much. Her voice. Her face. Especially her hair. He could remember her hair clearly. He knew her fully well, yet he didn't.

Clary had one question on her mind, and one only: Who was he?

Jace had one question on his mind, and one only: Who was she?

 **A/N: Well, that was bad, wasn't it? It's my first fanfic, but please, feel free to follow, review and say what cha wanna say! I was watching City of Bones while writing this to you know, get inspiration lmao. Lolz -claceforevs**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey fellow Clace fans ((: I'll update as much as I can, since I have lots of free time on my hands. I'm watching Cinderella as I'm typing this. Read on, Review, and follow/favourite this story! If you hv any suggestions about how the story should go on ((: love you Xx**

Cold wind blew at Clary's face. Autumn was her favourite season, as the scenery was nicest to sketch. Clary strolled over to Taki's, sketchbook in hand.

"Hey, Clary darling, take a seat. Your mother's shift is almost over." Luke beamed. Luke Garroway was the owner of Taki's and seemed like a nice guy. Clary smiled and took the seat next to the window.

"Hi baby, just a while, I'm almost done here!" Clary's mother, Jocelyn chirped.

At that moment, the bell rang and someone entered Taki's. Clary turned, and saw Jace with Aline.

 _Please don't see me._

"Oh, Clary. Fancy that."

 _Seriously?_

Clary eyed Jace warily. "Yeah, Jace. Fancy that."

"Um, Jace there are empty tables there…" Aline frowned and mumbled just loud enough for both Clary and Jace to hear.

"No, I'm sure Clary wouldn't mind if we sat here. Do you mind, Clary?" Jace asked.

"Oh, I don't think that'd be very con -," Clary started, but Jace sat down before she could finish her sentence. Aline rolled her eyes and sat down reluctantly.

"So, Clary, what are you doing here?" Jace looked at Clary.

"My mom's doing her shift, but she's almost done, so…" Clary answered.

"Darling, my shift is over. Oh, I see you brought…" Jocelyn trailed off as her eyes landed on Jace.

 _It couldn't be him._

 _Calm down_ , Jocelyn told herself.

 _What was he doing here?_

"Mom?" Clary looked at Jocelyn worriedly.

"Friends! You brought friends." She added hastily, raising an eyebrow at Jace.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Fray, I'm Jace Wayland," Jocelyn felt her heart sink, "…and this is Aline. We're Clary's friends - "

"We are?" Aline interrupted. But the words washed away around her. Jocelyn felt herself breathe faster. Jace Wayland. He's here.

"Okay! Clary, we must really get going or it'd be hard to get a table at the Chinese restaurant. You love mushu pork, don't you?" Jocelyn grabbed Clary by the arm, pulling her out of Taki's.

o.O.o

"Wow, the food was so good," Clary exclaimed, a smile wide on her face. "I think I'll go for a walk later."

"Sure, honey," Jocelyn agreed.

o.O.o

The rain made tiny drum rhythms on her window. Jocelyn sighed, taking off her earrings. _How did he know Clary? When did this start? Does he remember her?_ Jocelyn's eyes widened as the memories flooded her mind.

 _Heavy rain pattered on her window. The girl, 15 years old then, sobbed uncontrollably._

" _Mom, I love him. He feels the same as well! Why can't you just allow us to be together? What are you afraid of?" the girl exclaimed._

" _No, darling! What do you know at this age? Nothing!" The woman shouted. The girl froze, her eyes wide as saucers. Her eyes were glassy and red. The woman let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sniffing, the girl ran out of the room and downstairs._

 _The woman's knees buckled under her and she kneeled on the floor, thinking over what she had told the girl. It was for the best, wasn't it? She was just trying to protect the girl from getting hurt._

 _Then the bang came and the sound of screeching tyres filled the air._

 _Only one word came to the woman's mind._

 _ **No.**_

 _The woman rose to her feet abruptly and rushed to the window, seeing the chaos below. She rushed out of her apartment to the road. The girl lay by the lamppost, unconscious. The golden-haired boy lay sprawled in the middle of the road, a red liquid oozing onto the floor. The woman realized it was blood. Then her gaze returned to the girl. The woman clamped her hand over her mouth, a scream escaping from it. She ran over to the girl's side, her eyes brimming with tears._

" _Help! Somebody, please help…"_

Jocelyn shook herself out of her daze. She would have to hope that they would not recognize each other. She would not let history repeat itself. Never.

o.O.o

Jace lay on his bed, mixed emotions filling him. He'd been having the same dream lately. _Pale skin, auburn hair, those striking luminous green eyes, tinkling laughter._ He would always try to catch a glimpse of the girl's face, but the dream ended as fast as it came. He looked out of the window, the rain falling outside. Grabbing his phone and keys, he went out to clear his mind.

o.O.o

Clary emerged out of Barnes and Noble, looking up into the sky. Rain was falling like teardrops, and it was getting heavier by the second. She put on her hoodie, braving the rain. As she was passing the art store, she slowed down to glance inside. A man was painting a picture of the Statue of Liberty from a screen onto a canvas. She stood there, watching in awe.

"Clary?"

She turned around, surprised to see Jace.

"Hey Jace. What are you doing here?" Clary asked.

"I was taking a walk. The world is small, isn't it?" he replied. "So, you like art?"

Clary looked shocked. "Of course! It's what I do when I have time. I want to be able to paint like that man there and earn a living." She gestured to the painter in the store.

"I see."

Clary then realized how close she was to Jace. She leaned back onto the glass display, observing his features. His face was angular, and his eyelashes were long and this made him…beautiful.

 _Oh god, Clary. Are you seriously checking Jace out?_ Clary thought to herself. But he was beautiful, that she had to admit.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then." Jace sighed, backing away slowly, his eyes not leaving Clary.

At that moment, a passing girl hit Jace with her backpack, causing him to lose his balance a fraction. He put his hand out onto the glass display to steady himself. Suddenly, he was just a few centimeters away from Clary's face. He heard a gasp leave Clary.

"Jace…" Clary breathed, as he inched towards her

And just like that, his lips were pressed against hers. Clary felt herself kissing him back. She felt his arms - strong and steady - wrap around her and she pulled him closer. It was as if she was melting in him. They parted for air, laughing. _She looks like an angel,_ he thought.

o.O.o

Jace put his things into his drawer. The memory of Clary kissing him kept surfacing in his mind. A smile crept onto his face as he touched his lips. She tasted like strawberries. Sweet strawberries. He lay his head down on the pillow, and sleep took him away swiftly.

The dream came again, creeping into his mind.

" _You can't catch me!" The girl laughed. Her auburn hair shined in the sunlight, and her laughter was like bells on Christmas night. Wind caressed Jace's face as he chased after the girl. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing her to shriek. They both collapsed in laughter._

" _You got me," she giggled sweetly._

 _Then she turned._

 **A/N: heyyy How was it? BTW thanks for all the follows and favourites! And thanks to the 4 reviewers! C'mon guys, give me some reviews so I can improve and bring out the best clace! Love you! Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyo! I promised that I'd update more! 489 views! And 22 follows! Thanks guys! Altho it's a super small amount, it's a milestone since it's my first fanfic. I want to thank the 7 reviewers (in total lol), it's encouraging me to write more and bring out the best CLACE. So let's goo! Love you Xx**

"I'll be back in 30, Jace." Michael called from the first floor. Jace walked downstairs, still thinking about his dream. It was strange, yet possible, since he'd kissed Clary earlier on.

Passing by Michael's room, he noticed the door was ajar, and after much thinking, curiosity got the better of him. He walked in, turning on the lights. _So this is where my father stays everyday, holed up in here,_ he thought. He looked around and came across a carton box. Jace opened it, surprised to see photo albums and some old things. He flipped over the cover of the photo album, and what he saw shocked him. There were photos of Clary with Jace in it. Jace was confused. He didn't take any pictures with Clary yet.

"What are you doing in here?" Michael bellowed.

Jace spun around, seeing Michael at the doorway.

"What is this?" Jace questioned, holding up one of the many photos with him and Clary in it.

"Jace –,"

"What is this?" Jace said firmly.

"None of your business, Jace."

"You know Clary?"

Michael froze. _He remembers_.

"She was your girlfriend Jace."

o.O.o

Winter was Jace's favorite season. Not only did he like the decorations, it reminded him of the time when he had a proper family. His mother, Celine, left when he was only 6; she couldn't stand being around Jace's father, Michael Wayland. Since then, Michael pushed Jace to the limit, forcing him to be the best in everything he did. He showed little concern for Jace, and expected him to be pleasing in all aspects. Jace had a hard time being around his father; he could see why Celine left.

Jace ambled down the street, where the houses were being decorated. He missed Celine dearly, even though his memories of her were from 12 years ago. _How is she doing? Is she alone? Is she thinking about me? Does she miss me?_ Questions flooded his mind. The familiar buzzing of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts. He looked at it.

 **Clary: Hey (: Miss you xx. What's up? Haven't heard from you all day :/**

Jace grinned.

 **Jace: Nothing much. Just walking down Fifth Ave. Look, I gotta go somewhere now.**

 **Clary: Sure xx**

Jace tucked his phone back into his pocket. He had somewhere to be now.

o.O.o

Loud house music blared from the speakers as bodies moved closely in the dim lighting. Jace maneuvered his way through the crowd, girls giving him second glances as he passed them. His phone's screen lighted up.

 **Clary: Where are you?**

 **Jace: At home.**

He switched off his phone, and made his way to the bar counter.

"Hey Aline." Jace said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey." She said in a sly voice. Jace saw that she was wearing a button down shirt, which wasn't fully buttoned, showing her obvious cleavage. Despite the fact that he liked Clary, Jace had his own guilty pleasures. He shook his head. _I don't like Aline._ He drank a few more shots. _I like Clary._

 _But you almost got her killed._ Jace expelled the thoughts swimming in his head away, drinking till he was tipsy. Getting up, he yanked Aline by the hand out of the bar.

"Jace, that hurts!" Aline whined as he slammed her back forcefully against the wall. Now they were face to face, Jace pinning Aline onto the wall.

"Jace…" Aline whispered in his ear as she put her hands against his chest, feeling the hard muscles under his T-shirt. Suddenly, Aline's shirt was dangling from her elbows, showing her lacy black bra. She let out a little moan when he moved to her collarbone. Just as he was reaching behind her to unfasten her only piece of clothing on her torso, Jace heard the last voice that he wanted to hear now.

"Jace?"

There, standing in the alleyway was Clary.

"Clary, I -," Jace started but Clary put up a hand to stop him. The last he saw of her was the glistening in her eyes before she took off.

 _Why didn't anything go right?_ Jace punched the wall in frustration.

o.O.o

Clary wiped the tears off using the back of her hand, despite the constant falling of tears. _Stupid of me. What made me think that Jace Wayland, girl-magnet, would fall for someone like me-_ A teenage boy bumped into her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Jonathan Morgernstern stood next to Clary, offering her his hand. She took it.

"You seem pretty familiar," Clary said as she stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants.

"Yeah, I go to St. Xavier's. I play on the football team there."

 _Oh, THAT Jonathan Morgernstern._

"Why were you crying? Pretty girls shouldn't cry." Jonathan said earnestly.

Clary looked up at him. Pretty? No one ever called her pretty. Other than her mother. Mothers were required to think that their children were pretty and special. "What?"

Jonathan then realized what he'd said, his cheeks turning warm. "Oh no, I don't mean to take liberties. I was just trying to state a fact."

"Well, thank you." Clary said, a smile on her face. His hair was silvery-black, like the moonlight. His face was angular, like Jace's. His long eyelashes cast dark shadows on his cheekbones. "It's just that… nothing." Tears started to fall again. Jonathan cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away.

"It's okay, I'm here." Jonathan caressed her face. Clary looked at him tentatively. For a moment, they were so close that Clary thought he was going to kiss her. He pulled away and she followed suit. She had enough romance for a while.

"I'll walk you home, if that's okay with you."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." Clary said softly. "So, I'll see you at school after winter break."

"Yeah."

Clary smiled, a small grin on her face.

 **A/N: How was it? Please review! Claceforevs xx**


	4. Chapter 4

It hadn't been easy for him to see her everyday, especially since that night outside the bar. Clary walked past him, without even giving him a sideway glance, to Jonathan Morgernstern. _To Jonathan Morgernstern._ Jace curled his fists into a ball, feeling heat flow to his cheeks. _I hadn't planned on making out with Aline, I was tipsy_ , Jace thought indignantly. And he needed an escape.

Escape from he fact that his father caused Clary and him to lose their memories partially.

Clary shot him a look of contempt for just a second, before heading down the hallway, Jonathan by her side. Jace watched as her silhouette shrunk gradually, before disappearing down the turn. This was going to be harder than he thought.

o.O.o

"You over there! Sit down! Now, open your textbooks to page 107." Clary sighed and flipped open her book, frowning. The words the teacher were saying seemed incomprehensible and confusing.

What was more confusing to her was why Jace did that that night at the bar. She felt a sick feeling in her gut. Simon, her partner for English, looked at her with a slight frown.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Yeah , it's no big deal." Simon shrugged and continued to scribble into his notebook.

Clary was confused. After their kiss - did he not feel anything? Why did he do that? She certainly felt something, like electricity sparks buzzing between them, like a brief connection not only physically but mentally too. Perhaps it was like that for anyone, especially when they were having their first kiss. But she refused to talk to Jace, even look at him, she didn't want to be mistaken as desperate. When she looked at him briefly in the hallway, his expression was unreadable - a mix of guilt and hope, guilt for cheating on her, although they weren't exclusive, and hope that she would perhaps be willing to talk to him, even for just a second. And with Jonathan around, all the more would she not speak to Jace.

Jonathan had been exceptionally nice to her. He took her out sometimes, and texted every night; asking about things such as her favorite food and things she liked to do. Although he had made an attempt to kiss her last week, her phone had rang in time, sparing her the embarrassment and awkwardness.

Any girl would have killed to be her. Who didn't want to be kissed by Jace Wayland and Jonathan Morgernstern?

"Class dismissed." Mr Penhallow announced abruptly. Clary looked around dazedly, seeing everyone getting up and leaving.

"You were dreaming the whole time, weren't you?" Simon asked as soon as she reached the doorway. Clary raised an eyebrow, and Simon closed his mouth, obviously wanting to say more. A boy blocked her path all of a sudden. Clary looked up, already recognizing the scent of lemons and soap. She knew who it was already, but her heart still leaped wildly in her chest. She raised her head to meet the golden pair of eyes looking at her.

Jace.

Simon squeezed her hand comfortingly, then left her alone, with Jace in front of him.

"We need to talk." There was a rough edge to his words.

"But I have nothing to say to you."

"Please." His eyes were pleading.

Clary traced the outline of his jaw with her eyes, mapping every detail on his face. The tiny flecks of gold and black in his eyes, the chip in his left incisor, his long eyelashes that cast shadows on his high cheekbones. How could she turn him down, when he was asking like that?

"Okay," Clary mumbled, nodding.

Jace's hair was tousled, as if he'd been running his fingers through it repeatedly. Clary wanted to comb through it with her fingers, to feel the curls wrap around her finger, to feel the soft texture, as she had that night outside the art shop. Resisting the temptation, she clenched her fists instead.

"What do you want?" Clary asked. She'd intended to sound annoyed, but her voice came out weak and tired.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - Aline must've drugged my drink or something -"

Clary rolled her eyes instinctively. "Oh, and what are you going to say now. A warlock made you do all the things you did?"

'Maybe I could explain myself, if you would stop interrupting me. And what about Morgernstern, huh? Who knows, maybe you were off with him before I was with Aline!"

Clary inhaled sharply. How could he say that, as if she was the one at fault! She narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about? I wasn't the one necking with Aline! I wasn't the one who did something to a girl and made her feel special, then go canoodle with someone else!"

Jace was taken aback, unsure of what to do. "What do you mean 'did something'?"

"You know fully well."

Jace's mouth curled into a smile. "You mean… this?" He moved closer to her, so close that Clary could feel his breaths coming out hot and slowly. She traced his lips with her eyes. Here, in the dark with only a little light, Jace's eyelashes cast dark shadows on his cheekbones. The light showed nothing else other than the gradient of his jawline and the little light in his eyes. She had to fight the urge to pull him right to her. As if reading her thoughts, Jace moved towards her until there was no space left for him to move closer. He pressed his lips to hers, making her gasp slightly. She pulled the front of his shirt and he pressed her against the wall, pulling her pin off and letting her curls come loose. She combed through his hair, feeling the strands slip through her fingers. His lips tasted like apples, sweet yet sour and the same time. If only she could freeze that moment, Jace smiling against her mouth, her hands in his hair, their bodies fitting together perfectly. She wished she could stay there forever.

Clary pulled away from Jace abruptly, gasping.

"What's wrong?" Jace looked concerned.

"I'm sorry." Clary muttered. With that, she brisked away, leaving Jace to figure out what happened himself.

o.O.o

"Clary! Are you okay?" Jonathan held Clary's wrist.

"Yeah, I… No! I'm not okay. At all."

"I want to take you somewhere."

Clary smiled.


	5. STATUS UPDATE

Hello everyone.

It's been a while,, and I'm really, really sorry for not updating in so long. I couldn't think of how I wanted the story to progress, and I was obsessed with this game so I kinda uh, lost interest in writing. Please don't shoot me.

Looking back, I realized my writing is actually very cringey… I couldn't bear to read it myself… haha :"(

Idk if I'll continue with More Than A Memory,, I had many ideas for it, how I wanted the characters to be and stuff but the problem with me is that ideas come to my head randomly. Ideas meaning like suddenly I picture a specific scenario between Jace and Clary and I have to admit, the scenarios I pictured were not bad but I just couldn't think of how to put it into the story yet. Yeah.

I really lovelovelove Clace, and when I started this fic, I really wanted to do a good job but oh well, things don't always go the way you plan….

I'm getting tired as I write this, so I'm gonna go to sleep. I really want to continue this fic, but I'll see how it goes. Once again, I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time.

Claceforevs


End file.
